lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Saiyan Democracy
Overview The New Saiyan Democracy or the N.S.D for short, is the current state of the revived Saiyan race. After being literally resurrected by a Gozed , the generous god that returned life to them granted the Saiyans their own territory spanning multiple galaxies and basically told them to rise again. On their new base planet, named Bardock, a testament to the great power that the namesake of the planet's offspring had obtained, symbolic of the potential of all Saiyans, no matter what class they originated from, they quickly began the rapid construction of shelters and homes for their people. History The Formation of the New Saiyan Democracy-is basically the story detailing the history of the N.S.D and how it came to be. Gozed decided to revive them and have them as allies to the New Warriors in the fight against the being known as N.E.M.E.S.I.S. Education The Saiyans were always known as an aggressive beserk species with low intelligence levels in anything unrelated to combat. However, this was only because combat was all they knew and even some of the most passionate Saiyans were uneducated. Education was left only for the royals and even then, their education was quite basic. However, the Tuffle race possessed large stores of information, basically treasure troves of information found in the databases in cyberspace. A few Saiyans, studying the mechanisms of their stolen technology, discovered the databases. At that point it was instantly decided by all the people that the information found was important to the future of their race. Primitive buildings were constructed to accommodate the population so that the information may be taught. The process went by Saiyans accessing the database though several interfaces that downloaded the information to their brains, taking turns to learn different subjects. Those persons would then teach what they know to others, and some of he students would stay and become teachers of the subjects in the meanwhile the interfaces were used. Through this process, the entire population became educated on various topics, such as Law, Education itself, Chemistry, Agricultural Sciences, Quantum Mechanics, Computer Science and even Geography among a vast list of others. Viewing the transformations of their race exhibited by the two Saiyans of Earth and half-breeds, they ave unraveled the various mysteries of the Super Saiyan and Great Ape transformations, and have even replicated the ritual for the Super Saiyan God Form. They have correctly determined that the cause of the Legendary Super Saiyan form is a special and rare genetic mutation that only expresses itself every few millennia, and have even engineered their biology so that all Saiyans are, legendary. There are various physical combat training academies that educate Saiyans on how to properly fight and manipulate Ki efficiently. Tradition At birth, when the Saiyan newborn is free from all forms of corrupting influences, the baby undergoes a ritual that would grant them unimaginable power. Six Saiyans all gathered in one place, all pure of heart whether evil or good, channel their spirit into the young child. As the ritual is undergone, the child becomes immensely more powerful and has a natural affinity to Ki and Godly Ki on a level parallel to a Super Saiyan God. With the Saiyan body adapting to such great power at a young age, the Godly Ki is absorbed into their body after a few minutes. At the same time, they are injected with a potent gene transfer serum that transfers the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan to the child, granting them even greater heights of power. Each Saiyan is given a random race to be empowered by at birth, adminsisted by Gozed, called a birth gift. This is added to innate augmentations of these Saiyans. Their children undergo mandatory scientific and combat-based education that would hone both the intellectual and physical prowess of the Saiyan individual. They are thought a vast range of subjects and are expected to master all, tapping in to the Saiyan ability of accelerated learning and mimicry. Their natural battle lust is honed and trained in their schools also, as they are taught various ways to utilize their K and are put on extremely rigorous training. They are trained from an early age to negate the weakness of a tail. The closest thing the Saiyans have to an actual religion is the discovery of a legend that states that there will come a Saiyan that will achieve the perfect balance between technological achievements and combat, and he would lead them into a Golden Age of science. This legend is quite strange and unlike that of any of their Super Saiyan legends and drives the Saiyans to fanatically pursue science and at the same time fight, inventing new forms of weaponry and armour outside the reach of their former civilization. They have attained a geograpgical, archaeological, and historical record of their species. Military The Saiyan military, armed only with the technology of a defeated race, was once considered at least one of the most powerful and dangerous miltiaries in the universe. Every single member of the civilization is a soldier and a warrior, and an active one at that. Constantly training and improving their power, especially against the powerful creatures and immense gravity of Bardock, their power without technology is a force to reckon with. However, with these technological additions, their power is solidified. Their number is technically unquantifiable, as since the planet flows through Bardock time, their poplulation can seem nigh-limitless. However, due to the long lives of these specific Saiyans (biological immortals), the negative effect of relatively short life spans are negated. Attaining a means to actually draw out and tap on the limitless cosmological energies of the universe itself and convert it into usable forms of energy, the Saiyans have obtained a limitless power supply to power all future technologies. Combined with devices that extract the produced matter from some of their master's white holes, they have also achieved a nigh-limitless amount of construction materials. This energy can also be used offensively, creating various forms of melee weaponry on the created Ki/Raw Energy hybrid armour. The armour is also combined with an advanced 360 Degree Vision Scouter, with enhanced numbers to detect beings far surpassing the power of Super Saiyan Gods and Gods of Destruction, and are made explosion proof. They also provide more information than the power level, such as the presence of energy around them, their physical parameters and even check for a difference in the electrical signals within their nervous system and attempt to interpret it. The armour also possesses a scaled down version of the Planet's barrier, with only turrets appearing with each broken barrier. The armour can amplify and redirect energy attacks and physical force, rendering most attacks useless against a warrior of the Democracy. Powered by the near infinite energies of Planet Baardock, it can work as a backup energy reserve which holds a near limitless amount of energy, which goes into enhancing the Saiyan's body and granting them immense reserves of stamina and energy to utilize as they please. If the scouters cannot read an incalculably high value, the scouter would just show up the word "Unquantifiable". The scouter also allows for the simulation of telescopic vision, literally scouting targets from afar, allowing the Saiyan to come up with tactical approaches better suited than their former run-in methods.There are also various forms of projectile weaponry, ranging from Virus Bombs to Ki Amplification Missile Loaded Aircraft. There are various forms of transportation, each and every one of them FTL. They have managed to make teleportation on a relatively small scale a perfect science, and can teleport large numbers of persons anywhere with a teleportation device or connection to space-time that Gozed grants if he wants them to go somewhere. They also have access to Black Hole generation and manipulation technology taught to them by Gozed. They can literally spawn black holes from nothingness as a last resort to get rid of a powerful opponent. Every Saiyan maintains their own personal training, making every Saiyan warrior unique in terms of personal powers and original techniques. Their military forces are also directly allied with those of the New Warriors , reaching friendly terms with them upon understanding the scope of N.E.M.E.S.I.S' threat. These Saiayans are biologically immortal. The Saiyans have a High Commander, which is usually the President, several Commanders that form the Saiyan Military Council, and then several Generals that have command over legions of soldiers. These soldiers are often headed by the chief for each company of a legion, and each squad in the company has its own sub-chief. Often wearing helmets that directly, instantaneously and telepathically send out the orders of superiors to their subordinates and back, the Saiyans are a force with extreme defensive, offensive and strategic power. Gozed's mechas are also part of their larger forces, forming their own kind of Space Navy. These are Mechas of cosmic proportions, holding tremendous physical prowess due to their shear size and can blast multiple beams of energy depending on the pilot. They also shapeshift into mobile warships, holding quintillions of smaller piloted ships which in turn can hold up to 1000 crew members at a time, though most would not exactly be ship staff. These mechas possess the same force-fields as Planet Bardock and confer them over to the smaller ships, with a small fleet having overwhelming destructive power. They are also equipped with massive energy cannons that shoot extremely rapidly with all known ships in the army possessing those blasters should the simulations be beaten. This unique energy can also be fed directly into wounds and bruises, working as an accelerator for the body's natural healing factor. This ensures that a Saiyan has potent regenerative abilities, increasing the likelihood of him having a Zenkai. To combat a Saiyan's accelerated metabolism that would only be increased with such high-intensity training, special ration pills were created with the ability to mimic any food/combination of food's taste, with enough nutrients to last a human a year. However with the Saiyan metabolism it barely even lasts a day Planet Utilizing their unlimited quintessent source of energy, they have created a self-regenerating barrier around the entire planet, that then simply blasts the attacker with 10 times their original force, serving as a deterrence from war. In addition the energy can be converted to Ki, which is then able to be used to create extremely dense interwoven shields and armour of a marvelous complexity. When the barriers break, a discharge is made that hits the opponent like a small Ki Blast. The energy is then regenerated utilizing the gargantuan pool of energy on Bardock. The barriers are multi-layered with the first barrier completely cloaking the planet. The second barrier itself is transparent with the planet visible, often fooling the attacker to let their guard down. The third barrier generates a field that makes itself and all the other layers undetectable except through physical contact. Even absorption of the energy around it or that it is composed of is negated due to that field. The field constantly drains the attacker's energy, constantly weakening them. The barriers themselves, consisting of vast amounts of energy can create constructs of weaponry, artillery, soldiers, starships and brave warriors. These constructs are extremely formidable, and are often times a battlefield before the true battlefield. Each barrier has it's own simulation, which is meant to tire an opponent down slowly but surely. Among these simulations are various Super Saiyans from Universe 7, their main antagonists, the population of the planet, Gozed's mechas that act as their space-craft and last but not least, the only member of the New Warriors to want to have their face on the barrier, Huck Johnson, the psychic. These simulations are often invisible until a barrier is attempted to be broken through, and with the barrier itself remaining invisible many can not distinguish between the simulations and the real deal. The psychic simulation can use his power to detect threats from a distance, learn enemy battle plans and know exactly what the enemy will do next. The Saiyan population simulation can use their advanced scouters to actually scout areas. Planet Bardock, an extremely harsh and uncompromising planet, perfectly fitting the personality and attributes of the Saiyan race. However, this planet possesses large amounts of natural and scenic beauty, with plants and animals unique to the planet and even extraterrestrial and those seemingly unique to other planets and sections of the universe being found here. The planet possesses insane amounts of gravity, about 1,234,567 times that of the Earth's to be exact, with a size almost equaling that of the Sun itself. Oceans take up a good portion of Bardock's mass with creatures of all kinds livng in and on the waters. The soil is very rich and extremely fertile beyond reason, with any crop planted growing at immense speeds and minerals literally being created from nothingness and being placed withing the Earth. The planet houses a vast number of ecosystems and biomes, in addition to some powerful creatures that live far away from most forms of civilization.The planet itself is extremely energy-resistant, often absorbing even the most powerful attacks, preventing any real collateral damage. With the usual standard of life being so easy, there is hardly any sign of crime that is not dealt with immediately. All of these changes were brought about by the presence of the immense energies existing on the planet, with even wildlife evolving accordingly. The oceans are unfathomably deep with the pressure similarly immense. Time itself does not exactly flow here, and when it does take wind, it flows incredulously slower thanks to the mechanisms of Gozed. This means that literally no time would seem to pass from an outside observer, but the Saiyan population could have already triple or even quadripled. Bardock has a seperate timestream called Bardock time. On Bardock, though time may appear to be the same, it is far different. The space in Bardock is also warped, with Bardock being bigger on the inside than on the outside, and getting larger for every newborn child. With an expansion into Universe 7(the universe of the Lookout), the space manipulation is applied to every planet under their territory. Some Animal Species * The Phoenix- * The Thunderbird- * More to be added Abilities These Saiyans, being the same Saiyans of old, possess every single trait of the old warrior race. However, the Saiyans, deciding to not only use Tuffle technology but also study, reverse engineer and advance it, stumbled upon the old Tuffle scientific database. Becoming proficient enough in the field of genetics to modify their genetic code, they "transformed" into a new species.They spliced the genes of a creature that evolved the ability to remotely blend the enemy's genetic code and their own into their own genetic code. They assimilated Majin Buu's inhuman regeneration, granting them an easier way to train, through the use of Zenkai. Their average power level at birth due to years of constantly producing more powerful offspring easily goes beyond that of even the Legendary Super Saiyan, with Frieza's power level being a laughable power level for birth. Their average new born power level goes into the extremely high trillions, until they become three months old, where they are literally trained into the dust, gaining a massive increase in power and they are granted their Super Saiyan forms from 1 to 3. Transformations These transformations are unique seeing that the Saiyans make their children LSSJ's so early, all of the subsequent Super Saiyan Transformations are enhanced by a product of the Legendary Super Saiyan's power and it's own. *Legendary Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 * * *Super Saiyan God *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Majin Category:Pages added by Vegeta2314 Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles